The Ship Call Zameria
by trekker2000
Summary: New cadets find themselves on the new flag ship of the federation since the Enterprise, and action will follow. Note: There are slightly racist views towards other species, mild name calling, and bullying
1. Prolouge

"Come on, Malcolm!" The 17 year-olds best friend, Issac Kinnear, yelled over his shoulder. "Today's the day!"

"Yeah, I noticed. That's why we're in uniform." Malcolm grunted, speeding his pace up just a bit.

"Jed's going to be angry with you if we don't get front row." Issac reminded his less-than-plucky friend.

"What, so he can stare at my sister without anything obstructing his vision?" Malcolm replied with a huff.

"Hey, you know Jed's never going to hit on your sister. Ai is your twin, that'd just be weird." Issac shuttered at the thought, seeing Malcolm kissing their third friend Jedidiah.

"More like my half-twin." Malcolm corrected his friend. "She's taller than me by almost a head, she has more freckles, her eyes are a darker blue, oh, and she's a GIRL."

"Whatever man. I still think you'd look pretty hot in a skirt." Issac grinned.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes at Issac and pounced. He shoved the other boy forward, and being the most graceful person on planet Earth, Issac tripped over his own foot in the process of regaining his balance and ended up sprawling forward onto the grass, the assembly hall just a block ahead.

Malcolm went over to help his friend up and make amends when Issac shoved his beefy leg in Malcolm's path, of which there was no time to re-route.

Within seconds, Malcolm was not lying in the friendly grass, but face down on the unforgiving sidewalk.

"Are we even now?" Malcolm asked, pushing himself back to his feet, remotely fearing another attack from the rather ruthless Issac.

"Yeah, sure." Issac grinned and roughly pushed himself to his own feet.

By now, dozens of Cadets were streaming into the assembly hall.

Issac sighed and hung his head, dragging his feet.

"Dude, pick your feet up when you walk. That scrapping sound." Malcolm trailed off.

Issac began to march, pulling his knees up level to chest.

"No! Just stop being a total jerk for a few minutes, okay?" Malcolm snapped.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong though?" Issac asked, furrowing his brow.

"What makes you think there is something wrong with me?" Malcolm snapped.

"You're on a fine line right now. Like, a really fine one."

"What am I supposed to say, I am sorry for opposing you my all-mighty lord?" Malcolm growled. "Today is the day we finally go into space, alright? Am I not allowed to be a little nervous? Do I have to be perfect?"

"No, Ai just might like to see her brother not being so grumpy for once in her life. She's scared out of her wits right now too, you know." Issac tried to defuse a counting-down bomb, which wasn't his specialty. Damn it, he's a doctor not and engineer.

Malcolm never got the chance to respond to that as the speakers inside the assembly hall started to crackle. Suddenly, at least a hundred 17 and 18 year olds, if not more, began to break into a run to find their seats before the graduation ceremony began. Anyone who missed would have to attend classes for another year, and frankly everyone was done with any classes Starfleet Academy had to offer.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

Elsy worried at her bottom lip as she sat down as far away from the podium and other cadets as she could. Today she would be leaving everything she had known for four years. She was 18 and leaving Earth forever. Best to get away from her family, worst because she feared every new situation. Her first day on campus, she had had a panic attack seeing all the new and strange and terrible and possible.

"We should get started." Admiral Shrani Th'Enorhc, a rough-faced and kind hearted Andorian Male, announced. "This year, we have a rather large host of Humans, Andorians, Tellarites, and Vulcans. We welcome the first generation of Romulans and a third generation of Klingons.

"As usual, we will announce the ship, the captain, and the first officer. The names of the cadets who will become ensigns on the said ship will follow. When I pause between ships, the said cadets will stand, meet with their officers, and move to the side where they will receive their first pip.

"Alright, why don't we start with the U.S.S. Able." Admiral Shrani smiled as he pulled a file up on his padd. "The captain is Laree Alers." A tall woman with blond hair pinned aggressively to the top of her head stood up. "The first officer is Temogh." A slightly short but bulky Klingon stepped up next to Captain Alers.

Elsy decided she would hate that ship and tried to shrink back into her seat, as if that would keep the Admiral from calling her name.

"Thevan th'Asdes, Sova, Tora, S'Llaiy, Sarot, Vishria th'Regda,Thelev sh'Rothi, Damien Amiger, Chet Llewllyn, Glash, Zarv, T'Vei, and Talai."

The people whose names had been called stood and walked down the stairs in the seating area of the assembly hall and to the side where the Captain and First officer waited with their pips, all fighting back smiles except for the Vulcans.

"Next we have the U.S.S. Botticelli, with Captain Glaar and First Officer Thelin ch'Roothi."

Elsy giggled and felt sorry for anyone who would be serving on the U.S.S. Pasta.

The Admiral shifted through the ship names skipping a few letters, like Q and P. By the time Admiral Shrani got to Z, Elsy began to feel a shred of panic and questions shifted through her head. Did I miss my name? What if I got the wrong day? The other half of the cadets in their last year at Starfleet Academy would be graduating tomorrow, what if she had to leave the hall alone?

Just as the last of her worries finished shifting themselves through her head, she heard her name called. She jumped to her feet and began the walk down the stars along with a rather pretty Vulcan, a few grumpy Humans, a fat ball of a Tellirite, two bulky Klingon warriors, a few Andorains, and a Romulan.

A Vulcan stood at the head, ready to talk to the group of soon-to-be cadets.

"I am captain Ariar, and this is first officer Edison Wyse, of the U.S.S. Zameria, the current Flag Ship of the Federation." Captain Ariar informed the cadets, to most of their benefits.

Commander Wyse was about 6 foot tall, if not 5'11''. His hair went to the nape of his neck and was a dull orange, s dull to the point where it was almost brown. His face was clean shaven, and ocean blue eyes peered out underneath heavy eye lashes. His smile didn't have too much gum, but wasn't too much tooth either, and his teeth were almost a blazing white and perfectly straight. His uniform looked as if someone had tried to keep it clean and nice, but failed slightly.

Captain Ariar was a few inches shorter, but the difference was barely noticeable. Her hair was the customary length that most Vulcans held, and a rich dark chocolate brown, her eyes matched perfectly. It gave her an almost grandmotherly look, which was surprising. Her tone was firm yet gentle, and she had the kind of voice that naturally carried through the air while she could speak quietly. Her uniform was perfectly pressed, wrinkle and stain free.

Wyse had a relaxed stance, Ariar's wasstiff and formal. The Captains eye brows nearly furrowed but not quite, giving her a look of being a baffled child, and while the Commaders own expression was a natural grin, not a smile yet not a frown, the kind of smile that traveled to his stunning eyes.

They looked pretty much like opposites, but looked friendly toward one another, not in love friendly, but like they might have lunch together on occasion or something of the sort.

Elsy was a strong observer, and was often stationed at a console or assistant on a project that's parameters were critical to success or if something just needed to be watched.

She fought back a smile as Ariar pinned the ships communicator and her first pip to her engineering uniform. It was at that moment that she realized she had stopped being afraid so much as exited for truly what Elsy realized what was the first true time in her short life.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

Malcolm sighed as the small group of ensigns walked out of the hall and toward the transporter room. The Zameria was the Flag Ship, and it was considered a great honor to be put aboard the ship at graduation, which was why very few cadets had been assigned. That wasn't the problem. The first officer seemed nice enough, and Malcolm didn't think he would be too strict or mean.

It was Captain Ariar. A Vulcan was his captain, the compassionless, fearless, and shameless creatures of the planet Vulcan. The creatures that could order a person to their death with not so much more as a thought and a command.

Malcolm hated Vulcans with all his heart, and here he was, serving under a Vulcan.

The only upside to his predicament was the rest of his crew mates. Issac wasn't assigned to the Zameria, but Jedidiah was, and so was Ai. His crush had also been admitted, along with a few Andorians that Malcolm had done several projects with in his science officer training classes.

In the transporter room, Malcolm found dread coiling in his gut when he stepped up on the transporter and was flanked out by Vulcans.

He shivered quite physically, and noticeably. Captain Ariar looked at him questing, one eyebrow raised.

"Is there something wrong, ensign?" Ariar asked.

"Um, no ma'am, just caught a chill." Malcom stammered nervously.

"Don't lie to me ensign." Ariar replied icily.

"What? What makes you think I'm lying?" Malcolm fought to spit the words out, or any words at all, let alone look the Vulcan in the eyes.

"It's 94 degrease outside. The only chill you would get would be from being repulsed or disgusted." Ariar replied, without shame.

Before Malcolm could respond, the transporter chief gave a thumbs up, Captain Ariar nodded, and the transporter effect took hold and whisked the people on the transporter pad's molecules up the transporter room on the Zameria.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

Materializing on the transporter pad on the Zameria, T'Ria found herself flying off the side into the arms of an Andorian male named Shresoan ch'Main. She saw the receding form of the Human Malcom, receding as much as running out of the transporter room.

"Sorry, he gets nervous in proximity to Vulcans." Shresoan apologized.

"I am sorry for falling into you. I was unprepared and lost my balance." T'Ria responded, not speaking aloud her suggestion for Malcolm to quickly burry his racism.

Her long time proximity to other species, Humans and Andorians particularly, had taught her a lesson in how to hold her tongue. Vulcans were scorned for being blunt, hard, cold, and uncaring. For this reason, very few people opted freely to work on anything with them. In a need to get projects done, most Vulcans were forced to learn how to monitor their speech, and tell lies to accommodate the other space-faring races of the galaxy. It was so puzzling as how pride or emotions could be so important to any individual that could postpone any act.

T'Ria held her tongue yet again as she stepped down from the transporter and turned to face the Captain. The first officer seemed rather amused at the plight of the new ensign.

The captain however, went right on with business, assigning people to stations.

"T'Ria, Shresoan ch'Main, Jedidiah Smith, and Malcolm Voight will report to the bridge at 1800 for basic ship-wide training and review of protocols. That gives you two hours to get settled in. Jedidiah, I understand you are an acquaintance with Malcolm?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jedidiah replied rather respectfully.

"Good. Tell him of the time, and also I would like you to push the point that his act was not okay under any circumstances, and if I hear of any more behavior that can even be faintly associated with hatred of a certain race, he will need to report to my office." Captain Ariar ordered.

"Understood." Jedidiah responded.

"You are dismissed. Commander, perhaps you would like to be the one to show the cadets to their rooms this time?" Ariar responded.

"It's been four years, yes I'm going to do it." Commander Wyse grinned an began walking to the door of the transporter rooms. Slowly, the Science cadets followed.

"It's a great honor to serve on your ship, sir." A boy came up to walk along in the group. "I am sorry, I'm just a little skittish today."

"We all are, always." Commander Wyse replied sternly. "You can formally apologize later, as you are Jedidiah's quarters are right here. You'll have to share quarters for a bit. I'd like to say until the next transfer or something, but to be honest just until we get into some bad situation."

The boy seemed a little startled at this, but Jedidiah just grinned and slapped the new comer on the back. He cracked a smile and they slapped hands and went into their rooms, bags in hand.

"And, I'm sorry but you'll have a co-gender room, there aren't enough girls added to this ship this year." The Commander kind of winced and looked at T'Ria and Shresoan.

"It'll be okay. Wont it Vulcan female?" Shresoan tried to amend but it didn't really work.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Some situations you just had to work with.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

Jedidiah tried to defuse the tension that was clearly visible in his best friend.

"Hey, every things going to be okay." Jed tried as he shoved a wad of cloths into one of the drawers that was his now.

"No, this place is crawling with Vulcans and Klingons." Malcolm replied, slamming his drawer closed as hard as he could.

"You're going to break it if you don't be careful. Treat it like a woman." Jed gently tapped the close button on the top of his set of drawers. "I call the top bed."

"I've never touched a woman before, jerk." Malcolm replied, raising his eyebrows.

Jed was a total ladies man, much like the Jim Kirk everyone thought was so special. Malcolm was just a lonely Virgin, and a sour one at that.

"You should. If you would have just listened to me…" Jed left the thought unfinshed, and Malcolm threw a pillow at Jed's head.

"At least you don't have my name." Jed pointed out. That earned a laugh that was deeply shoved out of Malcolm's throat, yet still managed to be genuine.

"Yeah, I only got Malcolm, a tactical officer on the Enterprise NX-01. Don't forget I'm a science officer." Malcolm grinned, and Jed laughed truly in spite of himself.

They spent the next two hours cracking cheap jokes and laughin, because lets just tell the truth here. When one is scared out oftheir right mind, the best thing to do is laugh it off


End file.
